Small Bump
by SupernaturalFan06
Summary: But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans...Captain Swan One shot


**_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,_**

 ** _You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,_**

 ** _I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,_**

 ** _But for now you're scan of my unmade plans_**

Emma came out of the bathroom in her pink pajamas, and headed towards the drawer were she kept her jewelry in. On top of the drawer there is a small mirror, Emma glanced into it and could see Killian staring at her from the bed with a big beaming smile on his face, she turned round to him.

"What?" she questioned him and he continued to smile at her.

"You just look amazing Swan." he bite his lip in a seductively.

"Why thank you my pajama look is the best look I have going for me." she walked towards the bed.

"And they would look even better off you." He give her a cheeky little look. Emma hormones were going wild just watching him lay there topless and in his boxers.

As soon as she lay down Killian straddled on top of her, and Emma began to laugh.

"Slow down captain."

Killian began kissing Emma's neck and she let out a little moan, they had only started she didn't know how much longer she could take this and he was only kissing her neck. He slowly reached her collar bone and she could feel his hand roaming the rest of her body.

"Killian" Emma said breathless, as much as she was enjoying the moment she began to feel nauseous. Killian took no notice, as Emma put her hand up to her mouth, she need to get up she was going to be sick.

"Killian." she said again with her hand covering her mouth.

Killian lifted his head to look and see what was wrong. Emma pushed him off her and she ran to the bathroom. He could hear her being sick again down the toilet, he got up and went into the the bathroom, and knelt down beside her and held her hair back for her so she wouldn't get any sick in it.

After Emma had been sick they both lay back down on the bed.

"I really spoiled the mood there." Emma looked at Killian apologising.

"It's not your fault love, this little pirate in there, letting us know he is here." Killian moved his hand and put his on Emma's little bump, and began rubbing it with his hand.

"He?" she questioned him.

"I think it's a boy, he'll get his good looks from his father and his charm also." he told her. Emma hit Killian playfully on the chest. "Clearly if he is stubborn it's from your side of the family." he added.

"Hey!" Emma was annoyed by the comment, she didn't think she was stubborn.

"What do you think Liam if it's a boy?" Killian asked her, he had being thinking of a way to bring up Liam as a name, as a memory of his brother.

"I like it." Emma said as she place her hand on top of Killian's which was still on the bump.

During the night Emma woke up with a terrible pain in her stomach, she crouched over in pain on the bed, wrapping her arms around herself, she had never felt a pain like this before and she started to panic. She pulled back the covers and reached over and turned the lamp on beside her bed, that's when she noticed the blood on her pajamas.

Emma turned round and started to shake Killian to wake him.

"Killian, wake up please, wake up." she said in a panicked voice.

Killian rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed, as he done this Emma stood up and doubled over again in pain. Killian realised something wasn't right and jumped out of the bed, and noticed the blood on her bottoms.

"Killian." she looked at him crying she then looked down at her hands which had blood on them. He held her close, he was feeling the same way she was sad and scared, something was wrong with the baby but he need to but on a front and be strong for Emma.

"We have to get you to the hospital love." he took her back towards the bed, as he did he noticed the blood on the sheets of the bed as well.

When they eventually made it to the hospital, Killian had already called ahead to and Dr Whale who was waiting on them with a wheelchair by the front door. Killian helped Emma into it and Dr Whale wheeled Emma along while Killian walked alongside her holding her hand as she sobbed.

Dr Whale got Emma onto the examination bed and lifted her top a bit and applied some gel on her belly, it was cold but Emma didn't complain she wanted to know if her baby was going to be ok. Killian pulled up a chair and sat beside Emma, squeezing her hand, and gave her hand a kiss as Dr Whale started the ultrasound.

After about five minutes Killian knew what Dr Whale was going to say, he could see it in his face that he didn't want to tell him and Emma the news. Killian knew that Dr Whale was looking for the little heartbeat that Killian and Emma had heard barely four days ago, but it silent. Killian looked at Emma who seemed to realised that they lost their baby.

Dr Whale turned off the ultrasound and Emma breaks down into tears again.

"I'm sorry." Dr Whale looked at them both he didn't want to give them such sad news. "There is no heartbeat, you have had a miscarriage."

Killian gets up and starts to cuddle Emma as she cries into his chest, still not showing his feels he needs to be there for Emma.

"Emma you will have to stay in for the night, just so we can keep an eye on you." Dr Whale added.

Emma got her own private room in the hospital off the the side of one of the wards. Killian lay beside her and comforted her until she finally fell asleep. He got up off the bed and put on his jacket and headed out towards the front of the hospital it all felt like a bad dream that he wanted to end.

As he stood out the front of the hospital he leaned against the wall and he put his hand into his jacket pocket and found the scan picture that they received a few days ago. He felt his eyes welling up, knowing he would never get the chance to meet his son or daughter or hold the little baby that he already loved so much in his arms. He slid slowly down the wall with the picture still in his hands and started to cry.

 _ **'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.**_

 _ **Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.**_


End file.
